


Beginings

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Series: The Ballad of Angel Dust [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Backstory, Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: This is just a little one shot I wrote last night because my muse for Angel Dust was overwhelming and I needed to write something for him. So I wrote this Pre-Hell fic to show the impact of Angel Dust's overdose and possibly how he met Valentino in the first place. This is not canon by any means but this is compliant with what we know of Angel's life/death before we meet him in the prequel comic and the pilot episode of the show.  With that being said, please enjoy :)For those of you who don't know, Tyco was Angel's boyfriend in the original plans for Hazbin Hotel. He got cut from the pilot episode and may or may not show up later though VivziePop hasn't mentioned him. She did say that Angel would get a boyfriend at some point but she didn't say who.This story is based off my own headcannons about how Angel ended up in Hell and what happened when he got there.Rated M for language and mentions of drug usage.
Series: The Ballad of Angel Dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Beginings

Anthony wasn't surprised when he landed in Hell.What _did_ surprise him was the reason he ended up there. It wasn't because of his drug addiction, nor his connections to the Mafia or even because of his sexuality (Despite what many might think, you don't go to Hell for being gay.). In all honesty, he didn't really know the reason he ended up here. 

The last thing he remembered was his father watching him as the drug he once craved killed him. He remembered calling out to his father but he had simply shook his head and walked past as his youngest son died. 

What Anthony wasn't aware of was the sound of his older brother and twin sister crying as they held his body close and crowded around him as the overdose took him from them.

When he awoke, Anthony wasn't in his old body anymore. Gone was the fluffy blonde hair that had once adorned his head. In its place was a poof of white and pink spotted fur. This same fur covered his whole body, covering his chest in a poof of white fur encircled by a pink heart. He also had multiple sets of arms now. 

"What the fuck am I? Some kinda spider?" He muttered as he looked down to examine his new body and noticed he was wearing the same clothes he had died in. A suit that he had been forced to wear because of his father's narrow-minded views on gender, sexuality and the way his son expressed himself.

He noticed he was in the middle of some sort of street and ran over to the side so he'd be out of the way. There was supposed to be someone here. Someone who was killed before him that he was waiting for. 

Anthony had had a boyfriend when he was alive. A secret one, of course. One that his siblings knew about but kept their mouths shut in fear of what their father would do if he knew. That didn't do much good, of course. 

Henry always knew what was going on with his children. Whether they knew it or not. 

You see, Anthony's overdose was no accident. When Henry found out about his son's boyfriend, he'd sent some of his men to kill him and he made sure Anthony saw it.

That was the real reason he had overdosed.

And now, his boyfriend should be here, right? It wasn't like Tyco was some sort of saint.

Tyco was a street thug that Anthony used to buy drugs from. They'd gotten romantically involved and his death had really been hard on Anthony.

No matter how many clandestined partners he had had, Tyco had been the one that made him go off the deep end. He had hoped his death would punish his father. It had, there was no mistake. But it had unintentionally punished his siblings as well.

The spider demon now wandered aimlessly on Hell's streets, completely unaware of the eyes watching him. 

~~~

In the darkness, a moth demon lurked. His heart shaped glasses gleamed as he watched the new demon stumbled down the street. 

_Hmm, he could be something…_

He thought with a greedy smirk. 

"Psst, come here." He beckoned the new demon over. "You're lookin' a little lost. What's your name, sugar?"

The spider demon looked confused for a moment before it clicked that the other demon was speaking to him.

"Depends on who's askin'." He sassed with a smirk. He had always been known for his snarky attitude. He crossed his arms, all four of them. The other set had been put away. It didn't take him long to figure out how his new body worked, the moth noticed.

"Name's Valentino but you can call me Val. Hmm, you're a sassy one. I like it." He hummed, looking the spider up and down.

The other demon sighed. "Anthony." He watched Valentino, on his guard.

"Now, come on, sugar. Loosen up, I don't bite. Not yet, at least." He grinned wolfishly.

"Uh, look, pal. I don't give it up that easy, alright? At least buy me some fuckin' food or some shit before you lay it on so thick." 

He tried to turn around and walk away but the moth was bigger, stronger. He grabbed the spider's arm. "Oh, Anthony, I can offer you so much more than that. You want drugs? Done. You want a place to stay? Done. Protection? You got it. All you gotta do is chat with me for a bit. Sound fair?"

The spider looked around as if looking for other options. He sighed heavily. "Guess I got nothin' to loose." He mumbled. He looked almost sad. "Sure, lead the way, Val."

Not that Valentino cared, of course. He grinned. "Gorgeous." He purred and practically dragged Anthony into his club.

"This your place?" The spider demon asked nervously as he looked around the dimly lit club. There were half naked strippers everywhere and obvious sounds of sex were coming from some of the more private rooms.

"You could say that." Valentino hummed as he half-led, half-dragged the spider to his office. "So, Anthony, tell me about yourself, baby."

"Well, uh, I come from a crime family… Mafia. My dad didn't like me cuz I'm gay and I died of an overdose." 

"Down here, you can have all the dick your little heart desires. You can fuck as many guys as you want and no one will give a fuck." He sat the spider down in a chair and went to sit on the other side.

"What's the catch?" The spider demon asked almost immediately. 

"I'm glad you asked, sugar. You just have to sign one little contract and do what I tell you and you can have anything you want."

"Anything I want?"

"You got it. Also, one more thing, we might have to change your name."

"My name?" The spider asked. "I can do that." He nodded. _Might as well. Anthony was my old life. Time to start over._ "What do you want me to change it to?"

"What did you overdose on?" Valentino asked as he unfurled the contract.

"PCP." 

"Ah, so Angel Dust is your poison. That's what we'll call you then."

The newly named Angel Dust tested his name out on his own tongue. "Yeah, I like it. Alright, Angel Dust it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh..... Don't kill me? I know I've been inactive as far as writing goes but I've been super obsessed with Hazbin Hotel lately (Specifically with Angel Dust). I will continue Serpent's Eden and possibly have another Supernatural fic out soon but until then, you may see a lot of these kinds of fics because I am super obsessed with Angel and his backstory right now.


End file.
